


The Winchester Duo

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [99]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s02e18 Hollywood Babylon, Humor, M/M, Porn Coolcool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Hollywood Babylon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 18 Hollywood Babylon

"You would make a _great_ actor."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah. Yeah, I could see myself as the next Clint Eastwood."

"No, no not that kind of actor."

"...what kind of actor then?"

"Porn."

_"What?"_

"Porn. You would make a great porn star."

"Sam!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you just happen to look like a bottom-"

_"Sam!"_

"-that people would love watching.  You'd be an amazing porn star."

"Oh my God, I hate you."

"It's true!"

"Why, Sam? Why?"

"If you really think about it, this is a compliment."

"Why?!"

"I'm basically saying that you have a great ass and very nice llegs, and your _lips-_ "

"If you're going by that logic, you'd be a porn star too."

"Would I?"

"You'd be a top."

"Why's that?"

"Your ass is flat, and you're aggressive when we sleep together."

"We could be the Winchester Duo, the ultimate porn star brothers."

"IhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyou-"


End file.
